The Whispered Serenade
by SagashiIndustries
Summary: Just a little something I've been working on for a year. It just barely stays in M, for many things. Children under 16 should stay away. FMPAzumanga Daioh crossover. please R&R Chapters 0&1 up.
1. Prolouge

The Whispered Serenade Chapter 0: Intro

By: Sagashi Industries, co-written by the Ideological Organization of TYPP.

Rating: R, for violence, language, some sexual humor, and kinds of other shit that might get us sued.

Pairings: wait and see.

Disclaimer: We acknowledge that nothing belongs to either of us in this chapter except the hero, who's my property. Please don't sue us.

So, this is my first fanfic in a while. David (TYPP head) and I have been working on this for a while, and we are finally ready to post it. Hopefully it's good enough. Here's an intro to our story.

Italicized words are narration.

_20 years... I can't believe that my parents have known each other for 20 years today. Oh, how rude of me! I should probably introduce myself. My name is Katsuya._ _Yesterday was my 15th birthday. My parents are 37 now. Lately though, I haven't seen much of my mom. You see, I'm only 15, but already I have a job. I... am a covert operations specialists. I work for Mithril. _

"Man, when am I ever going to get lucky like ol' Sou' here."_ This is Kurz Wagner_. _His code is Urzu 6. He's our sniper. He's a womanizer, sure, but he's still pretty nice. _"Can it, Kurz, we've heard this a million times already." _That's Melissa Mao. She's our field commander and the diplomat of the group. Her codename is Urzu 2_. "Actually, 1,530,006, but close enough." _This is my role model, Sousuke Sagara. He's the kamikaze of the group, so to speak. Apparently, he hasn't changed much since what is now known as Operation: Full Metal Panic. That's right, Full Metal Panic was real and I'd know that better than anyone. As a matter of fact, I'm living proof. After all, my father** is **... _

The alarm starts blaring and an announcement is relayed via intercom. "Urzu units, report to Commander Testarossa for briefing." _Oh, almost forgot. My codename is Urzu 8, if you're curious. Anyway, as I was saying, I look up to Sousuke because he's my dad. My full name is Katsuya Ichiro Sagara. There's really only one thing I want out of life: my chance at recognition, my claim to fame, my "Full Metal Panic"._

"Urzu units, reporting for duty." all four of the Urzus sound off. "Very well then. Since you're all here, let's begin the briefing." _That's the commander, Teletha Testarossa, or Tessa for short. I think she's still a little bitter about not getting Sousuke herself. _"But first, Sagaras..."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Phone call for you."_ Tessa said, with bitterness in her voice._

"SOUSUKE! You said that you were sending Katsuya home yesterday. Why is he still there?"

"Well, Kaname, I..." _Yep, that's my mom alright. Kaname Chidori, or at least her maiden name is Chidori. She is my father's wife and his son's mother, so her last name is Sagara now, too._

"Can I get on with the briefing please?" Tessa yelled, obviously irritated. "The rest of us are listening." I responded.

"This mission is actually for you and you alone, Urzu 8. Study this picture." Tessa began as she handed me the picture. I of course had to make some remarks. "Hmm, not bad at all. Could use a little longer hair, but nice nonetheless." "Now's not the time for lewd comments, Urzu 8. I want you to guard this girl, with your life if you must." _That's when it hit me: this is my big chance. I could make this **my **FMP. _"She lives in Tokyo, so you can stay with your mother during this mission. I think she misses you, anyway." "Understood, commander. I'll be on my way, post-haste." _And with that, I left. My name is Katsuya Sagara. This... is my story._

_---_

Well that turned out better than I expected. Please remember, it was short because it was just an intro. I'll get into the actual story next time, on The Whispered Serenade.


	2. Let The Panic Commence

The Whispered Serenade Chapter 1: Introductions to a Broken World

Phase01: Let the Panic Commence.

Jer here. Here's the next Chapter. Please keep in mind in this fanfiction, the chapters are actually the bigger separations in this case. Phases are like regular chapters. With that in mind, here's something else I don't want to bother with but I have to, the disclaimer. I do not own Azumanga Daioh, Full Metal Panic, or anything like that. I do however own Jer and the Matadore Dragons. By the way, The full title of this fanfiction is Full Metal Panic 3: The Whispered Serenade. Tomorrow from Full Metal Panic 1 would be the opening theme, and the ending is Take me out to Mariana Trench from FMP. Let's begin now, shall we.

66616662666366646665666

Italicized words are narration.

words are in a language besides Japanese.

_It's been a really long time since I've been here in Japan. About 14 years if I remember right. I finally get to see mom again after these weeks of who knows what. To be honest, even I don't know what I've been doing lately. I know it sounds strange, but there are lots of times I don't remember lately, sometimes hours, sometimes days, sometimes even months. Whenever I do regain consciousness, so to speak, I often wake up with blood on my hands and people weeping and calling me things like "Inhuman beast" and "Heartless bastard". Some have gone as far as to try to kill me. I wish I knew what I've done to deserve all of that. Oh, my plane's landing._

A plane arrives at the Tokyo international airport. All of the passengers file out, the last one being a boy, about 15 years old, with black spiky hair and green eyes. He had a peculiar cross-shaped scar on his right cheek, and came out to about 5'11". He had a pretty gentle air about him, even though he appeared to be built to fight. His eyes showed he was obviously sad about something.

"Mister, mister." A little girl walked up to him and tugged on his shirt.

"Oh, what do you want, Miss." For not living in Japan, he spoke very fluent Japanese.

"Can you help me find my big sister?" the little girl asked.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?" He asked inquisitively.

"Maybe we can introduce ourselves and we won't be strangers anymore." She responded.

"Very well then. My name is Jeremy... Jeremy Williams. My friends call me Jer for short."

"My name is Tomoko. Can you please help me find my big sister now? Her name is Sakaki... Sakaki Kagura." Tomoko asked once more.

"Well, sure, but stay close to me. I need to find my mother anyway. She should be somewhere in this airport." Jer replied.

_Well, now you know my name at least. I was born in Kyoto, but then my parents decided to move away from Japan to get away from the publicity they were getting, especially now that mom has a kid. I used to have a little sister, but... she no longer walks among the living._

After a little more searching, Jer and Tomoko run into a group of girls that looked about his age that were all wearing what appeared to be red long-sleeved school uniforms.

'Maybe one of those girls can help me.' Jer thought.

Excuse me, ladies, but can you help me find someone? Jer said, accidentally switching to English instead of Japanese. He received confused stares from the girls. "Huh? Oh right, I accidentally switched to using English instead of Japanese."

Jer repeated what he said the first time in Japanese. "Well, that depends." A teenage Japanese girl, about 5'6" and short black hair began. "You're not going to say something dumb like, "Can you girls introduce me to God, since you're all angels." Or some dumb shit like that, are you?"

"What kind of idiot says something lame like that? I'm just trying to help this little girl I found when I got off of my plane find her big sister. I believe she said her sister's name was Sakaki."

"Well, my name is Sakaki, maybe she's looking for me." A taller girl, a little taller than Jer with black hair reaching down to her lower back, spoke up.

"BIG SISTER!" Tomoko shouted. "I'm happy to see you too." Sakaki replied. "To be honest, I also want to ask if you've seen a woman, about 5'7", long blue hair, easily angered, brown eyes, and should be wearing a red ribbon in her hair." Jer said.

"...Ohh, I remember seeing a woman like that pass by. I think she's in the bathroom. Just goes to show, airline food is bad, plane or not." Yet another black-haired Japanese girl, this one about 5'5" and the hair only reaches her shoulders. Her purple eyes showed a hint of sadness, just like Jer's green eyes do.

A shout was then heard from the bathroom. "You sick bastard. Get out of the girl's bathroom before I pull out my hammer." "Umm, I think that just might be her." Jer said, embarrassed. Soon, a woman, just as Jer described exited the woman's bathroom, holding a delinquent by the underwear and then she hammered him into the skyline. "Matadore Dragons, yeah right. Mega-dopey1 perverts is more like it." The woman could be heard saying. "Good riddens to bad rubbish."

"Um, mom, I thought you said you'd meet at the area I actually got off the plane. I was looking for you." Jer said. "Jer, honey, there's truth to that don't eat airline food rumor. It really will make you sick, big time."Jer's mom replied. "Oh, and who are your friends?" "Oh, I don't know them just yet. I just helped Tomoko here..." He pointed to Tomoko, "Find her big sister. I don't even know the names of the other girls."Jer said. "In that case, why don't I introduce us." the girl with purple said. "My name is Ayumu, but everyone calls me Osaka for some reason. The girl with glasses is Yomi. She's..." "Concerned about her weight?" Jer asked. "How did you know?" "Let's just say there's a lot of things I can tell just by looking at a person." "Oh, well, anyway, the girl to my left is Tomo. She's probably got that ADD thing. On my right is Kaorin. She's a bit suspicious about most boys, especially ones she doesn't know. Next to Sakaki is Kagura. She's the tomboy of the group." "Hiya." Kagura says. "Say, who's the little girl?" Jer asked. "I knew it. You're a pervert **and** a pedophile." " Calm down. I can't address her by name, you know." Jer said. "This is Chiyo-chan. She's only 11, but she's already a sophomore in high school2. That probably seems strange, huh?"Ayumu finished. "Not really. I remember 3 or 4 years ago, I had a 7 year-old in my class. I was in some advanced classes, actually. I wonder what happened to that strange little girl." Jer replied.

"Jeremy, we're heading home now, come on." Jer's mom finally said. "Okay, mom. Pleasure meeting you, ladies. Thanks for the help." Jer called out. Jer and his mom then walked off. Everybody stood quiet, just thinking.

'I wonder if my uncle's ever gonna get here?' Yomi thought. 'He can't fool me. I know he's up to something. The question is what. What is he hiding?' Kaorin was thinking. 'What would happen if I tried to blow Chiyo-chan up like a balloon and stick a pin in her?' Tomo's always the oddball one. 'That boy seemed so sad. I wonder why' Chiyo thought. 'Tomoko's safe, but why did I bring her in the first place? I guess it was just spur of the moment.' Sakaki, the silent one's thoughts, they were. 'I hope we can play together again soon, Mister Jer.' Tomoko's thoughts read. Ayumu was locked far deeper in thought than the other girls. "What did he mean by sometimes you can tell many things just by looking? Why was there a flash of light not too long before he said that? Why is my heart beating so fast, and why does he seem so... familiar, like a long, lost, friend?'

Jer and his mother were well on their way home when he started thinking. 'That Ayumu girl definitely seems familiar, but from where3? There's no reason I should know her at all. All I know is, She just might be the one who can ease my heartache at last.' At that point, Jer arrived home and went straight to bed. He had school tomorrow and didn't want to be late the first day.

166626663666466656667666866696660666

Anyway, that's phase 1 and it's time to cover a few notes:

1.Mega- Dopey perverts: pronounce dopey as if it were "Dough-Pay"

2.Sophomore: I'm using an American style school system.

3.Where: They have met before, but I won't tell you how just yet.

Anyway, here's a preview for Phase 2:

Jer: Next time on Full Metal Panic 3: The Whispered Serenade, It's my first day at Soramimi High and already things are messed up. Between alcoholics who shouldn't be teaching and perverts who shouldn't be let within a kilometer of highschool girls, the staff leaves a lot to be desired. But when a group of thugs called the Matadore Dragons come by for a little visit, I... (voice and eye color become icy.) Will show them what it means to mess with the Black Dragon.

Ayumu: Please tune in, and don't forget to R/R.


	3. SchoolTime Panic

The Whispered Serenade Phase 2: Schooltime Panic.

Jer here again. Just so you know, this chapter is where the story truly begins. Also, the next 3 chapters after this each introduce some new characters. All of those characters are not owned by anyone. Just a bunch of OC's

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh™. That is property of Kiyohiko Azuma. I do own Jer, The Black Dragon, and The Matadore dragons. I still wish I owned Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga™, though.

667666777777666626266662616067055410434787103387834896787104684

is still for a different language, in this case, English.

$Text$, '**text**', and 'text' are all people having a mind conversation.

Jer, sweetie, it's time to get up. You need to get ready for school. Don't want to be late on your first day, do you? Jer's mother called to him.

Mom, it's still 0200 hours. Give me a break. Jer snapped back.1

You're on a different time here. This is Japan, remember? 

"Kuso! Baka2 alarm clock. I knew I should have updated my fucking clock last night. Jer was cycling through expletives in about 27 different languages. Just get ready for school, dammit. Fine, fine. As a matter of fact, I'm ready, so I'm just going to leave now. "ki o tsukero na"3 "Hai."4

_Home room & 1st period: _English, Miss Yukari Tanizaki.

"Well, It looks like we have a new student today. What was your name again?" Miss Yukari asked. Miss Yukari was a young teacher, in her early 20's with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her usual red and yellow sweater with a brown skirt (Don't ask, okay?)

"I'll introduce myself, if you don't mind. My name is Jeremy Williams, but it would probably be easier to call me Jer. I must warn you, I can be a little ... instinctively violent. Oh, and if you can't pronounce my English name, just call me by my original name, Katsuya5. My interests include anime, manga, and video games. Don't mind me too much."Jer said.

"Well, I think there's an empty chair between Osaka and Kaorin."6 Miss Yukari said. "Affirmative, madam." Jer replied. "Uhh, you don't need to be all militaristic. You remind me a lot of a guy I used to go to school with. Your hair looks like his, too." "That's certainly possible, Tanizaki-sensei." "You can just call me Yukari-sensei. It makes me seem younger." "Very well then, Tanizak... err, Yukari-Sensei." Jer caught himself in mid-sentence.

"Well then why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself, Jeru?"7 Miss Yukari asked. "Well, I was originally born in Kyoto but my parents were kind of famous for a while and they moved to America not too long after I was born. Actually, since I was able to walk, I have been trained in many different arts and I have seen many different countries. From America to Russia, France to Australia, even Antarctica, I've been all over the world doing all kinds of different things." His classmates began ooh'ing and ahh'ing. "It's not really that impressive. My father's been to far more places than I have, and is also much more proficient in arts that involve standard military equipment. Too bad he always carries twice his body's weight worth of weapons." Jer said, sarcasm dripping from his voice in the last sentence.

Class begins.

"Now who can read this phrase on the board? Chiyo-chan, how about you?" Yukari asked the class. "I before E except after C, right?" Chiyo responded. "Good." "I don't mean to interject, Yukari-sensei, but I believe the whole saying is 'I before E except after C, or when it sounds like an A as in neighbor and weigh' and then there are special exceptions to keep in mind, like Science." Jer replied. "Umm, well, yeah. I was getting to that... eventually." "No need to worry, Yukari-sensei, just making sure you knew..." Jer began to say, but someone dropped a book right behind him. Jer then turned around, pulled a gun from his school jacket, and fired. He missed, but everyone was startled. "I... I missed? Me?" Kaorin took this opportunity to beat him upside the head with a hammer. "That's not what you should be surprised about! Who the hell carries a gun to school!" "Well, my father always had a gun on him at all times. Several, in fact. There were no injuries, so just take that as a good thing." Jer replied. "A good thing? YOU FIRED A FUCKING GUN IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! WHAT KIND OF A GOOD THING IS THAT?" Kaorin yelled. "Where have I seen this before?" Yukari thought out loud. ding ding ding ding ding "Oh, class is over. Well, get the hell out of here, all of you."

passing

"I'm watching you, you gun-toting pervert!" Kaorin warned Jer. "Pervert? What are you talking about?"Jer responded. "You men are all alike. All you want is to get into our panties." "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, not all men are like that?" "Yes, and then one grabs my chest or flips my skirt. And then, there's Kimura. I really hate him." "Kimura? I have him next. So, what's with this guy that you hate?" "You'll see."

Second period, Classical Literature, Mr. Kimura.

"So, does anyone have a couple of lines from a favorite poem they'd like to recite?" Kimura asked. "I guess I could, If you don't mind it being in English, I know quite a bit of a really dark poem." "Hmm, very well then." not too much later.

"Then, ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling/ by the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore/ 'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, though' I said, 'art sure no craven/ Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly Shore-/ Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian Shore'/ Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'"8

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about that whole "dark" thing." Tomo called. "I wonder how it ends, though?" Kagura asked. "Basically, the narrator is slowly becoming less and less mentally stable until he finally goes completely insane and falls into a depression." Jer replied. "Um, Katsuya, could you come up here for a moment." Kimura asked. "Affirmative." Jer called. "Do you think I have a chance of ever getting to stick to Kaorin? You look like you get a lot of you-know what." Kimura asked, and then noticed a disgusted look on Jer's face. "First off, let me just say that it's not only disgusting of you to ask something like that. Second, I estimate your chances at less than a snowball's in hell. Third, I am still a virgin, thank you very much." "Oh." bells go off

Third period, Gym, Mr. Torimachi

"All right, you fucking maggots. If none of you can run this obstacle course in less than 2 minutes, you're all staying after-school until one of you does." The teacher yelled in an sergeant-like tone. The obstacle course, just so you know, makes pretty much anything else look pussy. "Now go, all of you." "Affirmative." Jer yelled as he ran on top of the mine filled pool, while everyone else look on in awe. "Finish." he yelled mere seconds later. "What the fuck?" Everyone watching yelled. "Maybe I should take the weights off next time, so I finish faster." Jer then removed the weights from his arms and legs. "There we go. Now then, let me try that again. No sooner did Mr. Torimachi say go than Jer finished the obstacle course. "Easy enough, now I'll just put these back on," Jer said as he began to put his weights back on. "Wait a minute, just how heavy are these things, anyway?" About 4 million pounds each9, why?" Mr. Torimachi fainted after hearing that. The girls' gym class came running when they saw Torimachi faint. "What happened here?"The girls' gym teacher, Miss Kurosawa, asked. "All I did was tell Torimachi-sensei how heavy the weights on my arms and legs are." "How much." "Four million pounds apiece." "NO WONDER HE FAINTED, WHO COULD POSSIBLY CARRY THAT MUCH WEIGHT?" The question was answered by the weight Jer hasn't put back on yet going flying into part of the obstacle course, annihilating it. "And who are you who commands such power." A student from another gym class asked. "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine." "Very well, my name is Ryu." "Call me Katsuya. You and I should spar sometime." "Yes I would enjoy that." bells

Lunch

Jer sits on the roof by himself, obviously lost in thought. 'Hmm, I guess people around here aren't accustomed to the military lifestyle, just as Dad said. I should try to tone it down a bit around here. I've felt some powerful and familiar energies, but I'll figure that out later. This Ryu guy seems like a decent sort. I think he'd be one of the best people to go to if I need any help. **We need to be more careful with our mission. You know that Jer. **$Shut up, Katsuya, if there are any Psychics among the enemy force that was mentioned, you'll be the one who gets us caught.$ **Why don't you shut up and go fuck yourself.** $I'm just saying, what if either of them begins to awaken. They'll hear you.$ **Why would I care, they'll just thing their crazy. **Or that we are.$'

"Did you guys hear something?" Osaka asked. "Nope, I didn't." Tomo replied. "No." "Sorry." "Uh-uh" "Well, I heard something." Kaorin said. "Yeah, me too. What about you, Chihiro?"Yomi replied. "I think you three are nuts, I didn't hear anything." Chihiro said. "Oh, okay then." Osaka said. $I told you to be careful.$ **Shut the fuck up, Jer.**' bell $too close.$ **Come on, we should have some fun with them.**' 'You really need to be more careful, you two.' $Tell that to him.$ **Shut it, dork.** $Dork? do you even know what that means.$ 'You two really need to stop talking to each other, it's time for class.' $Thanks for covering by the way, Mizuki.$ 'No problem.'

Period 4 science Ms. Fuyumi

"Now we add some carbon to the mixture and blow this place straight to hell." "WOO-HOO" "Psyche! Haha." Sure enough though, there was an explosion coming from outside instead of class. "Let's find out what that was."

Outside

"Attention, Soramimi High, we are the Matadore Dragons. If you don't want to die, you will hand over to us every female in the school under the age of 35." What seemed to be there leader said. "What's all this about? I won't let you take my students. At least not the teenage girls like Kaorin and Kagura." Sweat drops all around. "Prepare to die then." Just as the thug was about to fire, the barrel of his gun was chopped off. "If you think I'm going to stand around and let a bunch of losers like you do whatever you want, you'd better think again." Jer stepped out of the crowd, with a sword drawn. "What do you think you can do against us with just a sword?" one of the thugs began to taunt him. "I suggest you shut the hell up or else I'll separate your head from your shoulders before you can even blink." Jer replied in an ice-cold voice, with a stare to match. "Weren't this kids eyes green when he stepped out of the crowd? Why are they blue now?" " It's because you fools pissed me off." "Shoot him! Kill that little bastard." The thugs all began firing and a dust cloud kicked up.

"If you value your lives, I suggest you run now." When the dust cleared, Jer was not only still standing, but unharmed. They did, however, break his headband with their shots. They also noticed his eyes changed again. They were black instead of blue now. Jer quickly destroyed all of the Dragons' guns and knocked them all to the ground. "I hope you're all ready to die at the hands of the Black Dragon." "Boss, I've heard of this guy. He's a member of the Elemental Assassins. This guy is the leader and wind master of the deadliest group of all time. We're all gonna die!"

"T-t-the Black Dragon?" Yomi yelled. "The Element Squadron is made up of four members, all of them around our age." Chihiro began. "The members each have control of one of the four elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. There's the Flaming Finisher, with mastery of fire, the Iron Maiden, who has the Earth at her command, the Tundra Titan, Master of Water and Ice, and their leader, the Black Dragon, the most vicious member of the group, and the Wind master." "How do we stop him, then?" "The headband, it's what keeps him sane. Give it to me, I'll put it back on his head." "Here you go." Osaka replied as she handed Chihiro the parts of Jer's headband. "Here it goes." 'Spirits of Earth, here my call. restore the power limiter to it's rightful place.' The headband in Chihiro's hands started to glow, and then flew onto Jer's head. "What ha...ppened?" Jer passed out after asking what had just happened.

(()(#)&$)#&:(&

1. Jer doesn't have a good relationship with his mom.

2.Kuso! Baka: The two main swearwords in Japan. They can mean pretty much anything as far as cursing goes.

3. Japanese for "take care."

4. Japanese for yes, or in this case okay.

5. Sound familiar?

6. They're the ones you'll need to watch as the story progresses.

7. The only consonant in Japan that isn't always followed by a vowel, so a U is added to all English letters except t and d which get o.

8. I don't own that, that's a part of Edgar Allen Poe's classic poem, "The Raven."

9. Or a ton tons.

Chihiro: Next time on The Whispered Serenade, Jer awakens in the hospital of no memory of what just happened, and Katsuya doesn't know either. When Kaorin brings up the voices she heard during lunch yesterday, Jer and I change the subject and we all head to the arcade. Afterwards, though, we're both put on the spot. I hope we get out of this, or else they'll find out who I really am, next time, on Whispered Serenade.

Jer: The password is Iron Dragon Breaker.

Chihiro: THERE ISN'T A PASSWORD!


End file.
